Hawkeye/UMvC3
Gameplay Hawkeye can fill the screen with projectiles to keep out even the best of rushdown. He has all the tools a keepaway character could want, ranging from angled shots, projectile normal attacks, and a tracking arrow hyper, making him one of the best zoners in the game. Not only are his arrows quick, but they also have OTG properties. What separates him from similar characters are that his arrows possess special status effects, such as causing major hitstun or even inflicting poison. In addition, his melee normals are all very solid. At a range, hes a menace, but up close, he can combo with the best of them. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Attacks Special Moves * Quick Shot - Hawkeye fires one of 3 extremely fast moving arrows forward. ** Greyhound - Fires three projectiles each that has 3 low priority durability points that inflicts 45,000 chip damage. Amaterasu, Firebrand, Phoenix, Spiderman, Wolverine, X-23, Arthur, Frank West, Rocket Raccoon, Strider Hiryu, Felicia, Morrigan, Viewtiful Joe can all crouch under Greyhound. ** Hunter - Traps opponents in a weighted net that pulls airborne opponents to the ground and holds them for a short time. ** Spritzer - Piercing, cannot be destroyed by low priority projectiles, projectiles has 3 low priority durability points. Amaterasu, Firebrand, Phoenix, Spiderman, Wolverine, X-23, Arthur, Frank West, Rocket Raccoon, Strider Hiryu, Felicia, Morrigan, Viewtiful Joe can all crouch under Spritzer. * Trick Shot - Hawkeye performs one of 3 special movements depending on which attack button you press. Light makes Hawkeye flip backward, Medium makes him roll forward, and heavy makes him flip forward. Pressing another attack button during these movements allows Hawkeye to fire one of 3 trick arrows. The light, medium and heavy attacks are OTG-capable and trickshot Icebreaker cause a ground bounce to grounded and aerial opponents. ** Violent Fizz - Causes poison status effect if hit, poison inflicts 300 damage per frame for 300 frames, hitting hawkeye removes the poison status, OTG-capable if used from Trick Manuever L or H, projectile has 3 low priority durability points. ** Icebreaker - OTG-capable if used from Trick Manuever L or H and groundbounces airborne or grounded foes, projectile has 3 low priority durability points. ** Rusty Nail - OTG-capable if used from Trick Manuever L or H, projectile has beam durability: 3 frames x 3 low priority durability points. * Ragtime Shot - Hawkeye fires numerous arrows into the air, which all fall to the ground at once. ** Jack Rose - 3 low priority durability points, arrow grounded and inactive at 37 frames, arrow explodes on contact, explosion has 99 low priority durability frames and last for 8 frames when destroyed or 121 frames after grounded. ** Kamikaze - OTG-capable, first projectile has 5 low priority durability points, spreads into 10 arrows that descend after 35 frames, each of these projectiles has 5 low priority durability points. ** Balalaika - Fires 3 projectiles with 5 low priority durability points each. Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Trailer Quotes * Avengers, Defenders, Thunderbolts... I make any team better. (intro) * Pfft. And they call Captain America a living legend. (intro) * World's greatest marksman, at your service. (intro) * Always on the mark. (match win) * Yeah. Eat your heart out, Robin Hood. (match win) * You're not brash if you can back it up. (match win) * Guns are for wussies. * I'm not too shabby without the bow and arrows, either, ya know.... * I'm so good at this archery stuff, it's getting boring. Maybe I should try that whole Goliath thing again. * In case you're wondering, it's not Bullseye impersonating me. It's the real deal that handed you your ass. * Kate Bishop's a good Hawkeye. But there's no substitute for the original. * My wife Bobbi tells me I have to do a better job of controlling my temper. What do you think? * Not too bad for a guy who got himself killed more than a few times, ya know? * Now that was a performance worthy of my circus days. Think I'll take a bow now.... Special Quotes * Sorry. I'm married. Can't blame you for wantin' me, though. ''(intro) * ''Them Cap's Kooky Quartet days are over, old man. ''(intro) * ''Take it up with Fury if S.H.I.E.L.D. rejected your application. Not me. ''(intro) * ''You're going to try and out-archer me?! Good luck with that. ''(intro) * ''You underestimated me from day one. Big mistake. ''(intro) * ''You remember when we used to be friends, Jen? Yeah. Neither did I. ''(intro) * ''An angry space midget with a sword? Yeah. I've been at this for too long. ''(intro) * ''Lights! Camera! Ass-kicking. ''(intro) * ''Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Not today, sweetheart. ''(match win) * ''Man. I should be leading the Avengers... ''(match win) * ''Black Widow, you ain't. ''(match win) * ''Next time, leave the bow and arrow stuff to me, skull face. ''(match win) * ''Force Works? Really? What were you thinking? ''(match win) * ''Guess your cousin is the one with the brains in the family. ''(match win) * ''Less than Zero. Ha! See what I did there? ''(match win) * ''Hope you got my good side, camera boy. ''(match win) * ''Just give up the whole 'fighting the Avengers' thing and make a nice living as a parade float instead. * I may give ya a hard time, but the truth is, there's nobody I respect more than you, Cap. * How'd they let you in the Avengers anyways, web face? * Still not sure I buy the whole 'god' thing, Goldilocks. * Come a long way from that punk small-time crook I was when ya first met me, huh, Shellhead? * You fought like an old man, Logan. Gallery Colors4.JPG|Hawkeye's alternate colors UMVC3-OST.jpg 3542b492075a3e9ca964927caa7959f5.jpg|Ronin DLC Costume cf248ac0af96159e00e39f405daac274.png|Hawkeye Winning Pose. s_hawkeye00_bm_nomip_s_hawkeye00_bm_nomipout.png|Hawkeye Full Victory Pose 419039_262255390522016_143032932444263_611558_624980201_n.jpg|Hawkeye Wallpaper. hawkeye 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 hawkeye 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Trivia * Hawkeye's Level 3 Hyper Combo, Tag Team Special, is a reference to the cover of [[w:c:marvel:Avengers Vol 1 223|Issue #223 of Avengers Vol. 1]], which had Hawkeye about to fire Ant-Man. This is also Hawkeye's post-victory pose. Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3